Drabbles royai
by Rizane
Summary: Je me rapproche plus des 100 mots maintenant, si j'ai fait des progrès ? A vous de juger... je vais essayer d'en faire d'autres mais je promets rien... Bonne lecture en tous cas
1. Chapter 1

des drabbles royai... c'est parti d'un tripp avec des amies de faire chacune des drabbles royai parce que... on est fan de ce joli couple tout mimi et personne ne se lasse de les voir dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Voila donc le premier drabble que je publie ici (et oui, il y en aura plusieurs... XD)

merci, c'est sympa de lire ce que je fais ça me fait super plaisir et en plus comme j'ai compris comment ça marche pour poster je suis super heureuse en ce moment, j'écris plein de fics en même temps alors voila maitenant que vous connaîsssez un peu la vie d'une pas douée comme moi, vous allez pouvoir lire ce drabble et m'en dire des news.

* * *

**Quand rêve et réalité se mêlent**

Roy était assis à son bureau, somnolent comme à son habitude.

Quelqu'un frappa…

« Entrez ! »

« Excusez moi colonel mais je dois absolument vous dire quelque chose… »

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas facile à dire mais je n'est pas le choix… »

« Oui… »

« Je suis enceinte ! »

« Quoi ? »

Roy déglutit, puis tomba dans les pommes.

Mustang se réveilla ; ce n'était qu'un rêve, il s'était endormi !

Quelqu'un frappa…

« Entrez ! »

Riza entra, une pile de dossier à la main.

En la voyant, Roy se figea… Son ventre…

« Mais Roy ! »

Colonel Roy Mustang,

Célibataire (enfin presque)

Mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila mon second drabble royai... où il ne reste normalement pas de fautes enfin j'espère

bonne lecture...

**

* * *

**

**Un bon père**

Au fond d'une chambre d'hôpital, se trouvait un couple. La femme était alitée et le mari assis à ces côtés, ils discutaient.

« Ca va, tu est bien rétablie ? »

« Oui, mais je suis encore très fatiguée. »

«Le mari passionnellement épris de son épouse, la dorlotait le plus qu'il pouvait et elle le lui rendait bien, elle éprouvait un amour fou à son égard. Le problème ne venait pas de là mais de leur travail… Leur relation n'était pas censée exister mais depuis quelque temps, tout allait pour le mieux…

« Généralissime, je vous présente Winry et Maes. »

L'infirmière plaça les deux enfants dans les bras du lieutenant et partit.

* * *

bon, je sais que c'est pas très long mais c'est le principe des drabbles non ? 


	3. Chapter 3

voila mon 3e drabble, celui-là, il est un peu moins mignon que les autres mais bon comme j'ai été capable d'écrire ça, je voulais le poster (non, je ne me vente pas mais il faut lire pour comprendre) bonne lecture et vous savez tous que j'aime les reviews (et oui, je suis normale...) XD

* * *

Demain, tu riras à nouveau, je l'espère… 

Une femme se tenait debout, une petite fille par la main et un petit garçon dans les bras. Bien que les deux jeunes enfants respectivement âgés de 4 et 1 ans ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, ils pleuraient. Les temps de guerres incessants avaient rendu les choses sombres et noir des vêtements des gens présents rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus lourde, plus pesante. La vie allait désormais devenir rude pour cette petite famille qui n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose, pouvoir vivre avec sérénité. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et tout ce qui était arrivé, était en partie du au métier qu'exerçaient les parents.

Havoc, qui se tenait derrière eux, le teint morose déposa une gerbe de fleurs, puis parti, silencieux, les laissant seuls tous les trois commencer leur deuil. Riza remit le petit Edward dans sa poussette et lâcha la main de la petite Maria. Elle s'agenouilla sur la tombe devant laquelle elle se trouvait, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Roy… »

* * *

alors petite expliquation, si je l'ai fait mourir c'et parce que certaines personnes on fait mourir quelqu'un d'autre et que comme, c'était toujours la même personne, j'ai décidé de pas la faire mourir elle, mais de faire mourir l'autre voila.

mais on peut toujours se poser une question: pourquoi se sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers??

et maintenant je vais faire une petite dédicace à une amie avec une super citation à elle changée par mes soins (maintenant, ça colle à peu près avec ce drabble...)

il aimait la vie

elle n'avait pas peur de la mort

il est mort pour la sauver

elle ne vit que pour ne pas q'en vain il se soit sacrifié

voila bon je sais que ça rime pas mais bon ...


	4. Chapter 4

**voila un autre de mes drabbles, désolé, ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit mais j'avais la flemme de le recopier sur mon ordi...oui je sais, c'est mal mais pour les prochains, je vais tacher d'être un peu plus rapide merci d'avance pour les reviews**

* * *

Quand Roy rentra dans son bureau, il trouva Falman et Breda entrain de débattre avec Havoc comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Riza quand à elle était assise en face du siège vide de son supérieur, à trier les dossiers qu'il devrait observer durant la journée.

Havoc haussa soudain le ton pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende bien.

«Mais si, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. »

« Et moi je te dit que ce sont des balivernes, rétorqua Falman. »

« Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, demanda Breda en se tournant vers Roy et Riza. »

« De quoi, dit Roy exaspéré par certains de ses subordonnés qui ne faisaient pas leur boulot. »

« Il paraîtrait qu'ici à Central il y aurait un couple au sein de l'armée. »

« C'est faux rétorquèrent en cœur les deux interrogés. »

« Ah tu vois, dit Falman en s'adressant à Havoc, bien qu'il fut quelque peu étonné par le ton catégorique de ses deux supérieurs. »

Breda et Havoc, eux aussi surpris par la réaction du colonel et de son lieutenant ne firent cependant aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Roy et Riza quand à eux se lancèrent un regard complice. Hawkeye lui montra discrètement à cause de la présence des autres qu'elle mettait les clés de chez lui sous un gros dossier posé sur son bureau.

« Bon maintenant, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de calme pour travailler, alors tout le monde dehors, allez. Lieutenant, 30 secondes je vous prie. »

Il lui dit juste quelques mots avant qu'elle ne sorte à son tour.

« Faudra être plus discret maintenant. »

Riza ferma la porte, elle n'avait rien à ajouté à ce que Roy venait de lui dire. Havoc qui était resté l'attendre lui demanda :

« Il te voulait quoi le colonel ? »

« Rien, il m'a parlé de la paperasse comme d'habitude… »


	5. Chapter 5

**encore un drabble royai et oui, je ne fais presque que ça du royai... mais j'ai une idée de fic sur fma qu'est pas du royai (quoique je vais bien trouver un moyen d'en mettre dedans...) mais le seul problème c'est que j'ai pas le temps de l'écrire parce que je veux d'abord continuer les deux fics royai que j'ai en cours. alors: le royai c'est bien, ça c'est sûr mais ça prend du temps heuresemlent qu'il y a les cours pour ça...**

* * *

Les meilleurs s'en vont toujours en premier

« Voilà, j'ai terminé, toutes mes affaires sont prettes. »

« Bien, eh ben allez y alors. »

Le colonel Mustang lui avait dit cela sans la moindre conviction. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bradley demande au lieutenant Hawkeye de venir avec lui et de quitter Central…

« D'accord, j'espère que votre plan marchera colonel. »

« Oui moi aussi, je ferais tout pour. »

Riza passa devant le reste de l'équipe de Mustang…son équipe à elle, qu'elle avait côtoyée pendant plusieurs années. Elle les salua tous un par un : Havoc, Falman, Breda et puis enfin Fuéry qui était triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir le petit Black Hayate pendant un certain temps. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui les atteignaient le plus, l'ambiance était devenue lourde car tous les subordonnés de Mustang savait très bien que la relation colonel-lieutenant qu'il avait avec Hawkeye était un peu particulière, et ces deux personnes ne semblaient pas être au meilleur de leur forme.

« Bon cette fois, j'y vais. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je fâche le généralissime. »

Riza sortit du bureau, le cœur lourd.

« Riza attend, dit Roy comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. »

Elle rentra dans la pièce, retenant ces larmes.

« Hum. »

« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra… »

« Oui. »

« Je t'enlève, je t'emmène loin d'ici et on ne se quitte plus ! »

« D'accord dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le généralissime. Roy se tourna vers ses hommes qui dirent en chœur :

« On a rien entendu, d'un air convainquant. »

* * *

**alors vous en pensez quoi, oui je sais que la fin ressemble un peu au drabble d'avant mais bon ... don't forget review... thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**plus ça va plus ce que j'écris est long je vais devoir rebaptiser ça:"drabbles & one shoot royai" mais ça sonne moins bien... alors voila cette pitite fic là qui ressemble un peu moins à celle d'avant mais bon ... c'est encore écrit en cours et oui, je ne suis pas toujours très studieuse mais il y a aussi un espèce de folle qui dit qu'elle va me casser les doigts si j'écris pas XD mais en fait je lui dit un peu la même chose aussi alors... donc voila, bonne tite lecture**

* * *

Jalousie ?

Riza arriva au travail lors d'un matin comme les autres. Elle partit se changer dans les vestiaires puis alla chercher les dossiers qui allaient lui être confiés pour la journée. En chemin pour le bureau du colonel Mustang, elle rencontra Havoc et Falman en pleine conversation à laquelle elle fut mêlée malgré elle en les saluant. Ils parlaient de Mustang qui jouait la baby-sitter. Il gardait un jeune fille dans son bureau et personne ne savait qui c'était. Il faut dire que personne ne lui avait posé la question par peur de finir chez le légiste. Riza ne compris pas bien la situation, c'était ELLE la baby-sitter du colonel et elle savait bien que personne n'était censé être placé sous sa garde. A moins que cette gamine ne lui ait mis le grappin dessus. Elle allait de ce pas voir qui était la malheureuse personne qui osait tourner autour de SON colonel. Elle entra dans le bureau en houspillant et Roy se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre d'une humeur pareil dès le matin.

« Ca va lieutenant ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en jetant un regard noir à la troisième personne présente dans le bureau. »

« Clara, tu peux nous laissez cinq minutes s'il te plaît, il faut que je parle avec le lieutenant. »

L'adolescente qui était assise dans le fauteuil de Roy sortit de la pièce et Mustang ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous mentez mal lieutenant, quand vous parlez de cette façon, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et pourquoi lancez-vous un tel regard à ma nièce ? »

« Votre nièce ? »

« Ah, je vois _° elle me fait quoi là, c'est un crise de jalousie ?°_ oui, Clara c'est ma nièce et je suis chargé de la garder pendant que mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont en voyage. Mais vous ferriez mieux de vous habituer dès maintenant à sa présence car il se pourrait qu'un jour ce soit également votre nièce. »

Riza posa délicatement les dossiers sur le bureau puis sortit sans dire un mot, Roy se moquait-il d'elle ? Dans le couloir, elle croisa Clara qui lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Mais elle fut réellement surprise quand la jeune fille s'adressa à elle.

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas… »

« Hein ! »

« Non rien, je disais ça parce que je crois que ferriez un beau couple et que ça me déplairait pas trop de vous avoir pour tante. En tous cas, lui il vous aime bien, ça je peux vous l'assurer. »

La jeune fille rentra dans le bureau du colonel laissant Riza seule dans le couloir, plongée dans ses pensées.


	7. Chapter 7

voilà une autre version de mon premier drabble (n fait c'est la version que je devais poster au départ mais certaines personnes à qui je l'ai fait lire n'avaient pas tout compris alors j'ai refait une autre version mais je voulais quand même la postée parce que moi perso c'était celle là que je préferais...) bon et ben j'espère que vous me direz laquelle vous préférrez... (un bon moyen pour avoir des reviews en fait xD)

* * *

Dans le bureau du colonel :

« Roy ? »

« Oui chérie qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose en rapport avec notre relation… »

« Quoi déjà ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?! » dit-il l'air affolé

« Nan ! Pas ça. »dit-elle un peu gênée

« Heureusement parce que là je ne suis pas encore vraiment prêt pour ce genre de choses… »

« Moi non plus, et puis c'est pas vraiment le bon moment, avec Bradley… Et c'est encore trop tôt. »

« Mais alors tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? »

« Et bien en fait, ça vient de ma grande tante qui… »

« Oui ben viens en au fait ! »

« Si un jour on se marie, tu auras un lien de parenté avec les frères Elric. »

« Elric ! Edward Elric !?! »

« Ben oui, tu connais d'autres Elric, toi ? »

colonel Roy Mustang

29 ans

presque célibataire

mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions


	8. Chapter 8

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de drabbles, en ce moment j'écris surtout des one shot et je tape les chapitres des mes autres fics mais j'ai écrit celui-là l'autres jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviws **

* * *

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Lorsque Riza bifurqua au niveau du couloir où se trouvait le bureau du colonel Mustang, elle le trouva l'œil collé devant la serrure du bureau de ses subalternes :

« Roy ! »

Surpris, il pivota vers Riza l'air confus :

« Euh… je fais rien de mal. »

« Je le vois bien que tu fais rien de mal et si tu veux mon avis, le « de mal » n'est même pas indispensable… »

« Je veux juste voir le résultat et après promis je bosse. »

« Le résultat de quoi ? »

« Du concours que les gars ont organisé pour tuer le temps…Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Pour l'instant c'est Havoc qui gagne. »

Riza le regarda en souriant. Décidément, il était incorrigible. Mais bon, maintenant elle devait l'accepter, elle s'y était engagée. Elle avait dit « oui » pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais, c'est à moitié bizarre et c'est pas vraiment un royai, mais bon... les cours de maths c'est pas vraiment le top non plus surtout quand on essaye de suivre le cours en parallèle XD. Mais je voulais quand même le poster histoire de ... **

**Bon, voilà. Je vais essayer de pas trop tarder avant de taper le prochain et laissez moi des nouvelles de celui là .**

* * *

Chaque jour, elles se levaient et déjà, à cet instant précis, elles pensaient à eux. Elles se remémoraient tous ces moments agréables qu'elles avaient passés en leur compagnie. Aucune de leurs journées ne passaient sans qu'elles pensent au moins une fois à eux.

Mais que ce soit Winry qui priait chaque jour que Dieu faisait pour ne pas qu'on lui prenne Edward. Riza qui allait au travail avec un seul objectif en tête : suivre Roy et cela, même jusque dans la mort. Ou encore Ran Fan qui était elle aussi dévouée corps et âme à Lin.

Toutes les 3 ne pouvaient désormais plus le nier. Elles avaient mis plus ou moins de temps à s'en rendre compte et avaient fini par l'accepter. Elles ne leur avaient rien dit pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs objectifs respectifs mais ne pouvaient plus se le cacher à elles-mêmes. Ces sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient envers eux étaient si forts qu'elles étaient prêtes à donner jusqu'à leur vie pour eux. Peu importe si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien ou mal, ça n'avait aucune importance pour elles. Du moment qu'elles continuaient de les aimer, elles ferraient tout leur possible pour eux, et cela sans même réfléchir aux conséquences que ça pouvait entraîner.


	10. Un esprit saint dans un corps saint

Riza arrivait au niveau du bureau du colonel Mustang. Des bruits suspects en provenance de la pièce parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du lieutenant. Mais que pouvait-il bien dans son bureau ?

- Kya ! Men ! Waza ! Bonsaï ! etc. pour la suite c'est à vous de voir selon vos préférences

Elle resta un instant interdite devant la porte. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Devait-elle entrer ? Elle resta quelques secondes plongée dans ses pensées sur ce que son colonel était encore entrain de trafiquer. Puis, comme une illumination, prise de conscience.

_- Nan mais on est au boulot là ! Je sais pas ce qu'il nous fabrique avec ses cris bizarres. Il est là pour bosser, pas pour faire je ne sais quoi ! Il est pas chez mémé, juste dans son bureau mais quand même…_

Riza ouvrit la porte à la volée comme une folle furieuse qui allait sûrement se coltiner des heures sup. à cause du laxisme de son supérieur et se mit à hurler :

- COLONEL ! JE VOIS PAS COMMENT VOUS TROUVEZ LE TEMPS DE FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE BOSSE ALORS QUE …

Hawkeye se figea un instant et ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites avant qu'elle ne se sente rougir violemment.

En effet, Roy n'était vêtu que d'un bas de judogi. Sa tenue légère laissant magnifiquement apparaître son torse parfaitement musclé (selon son lieutenant et tous les gens normaux d'ailleurs). Ses bras musclés semblaient ne demander qu'une chose, que l'on vienne s'y réfugier (toujours selon son lieutenant…).

- Euh, vous … vous, vous…

- Je …

Fin du passage à vide, l'assurance qui avait quittée Riza l'espace d'un instant s'empara de nouveau d'elle lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit air satisfait de Mustang qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il avait dû remarqué qu'elle l'avait d'abord inspecté sous toutes ses coutures avant d'essayer de lui dire ce qu'elle était venue lui dire au départ. Il avait déjà commencé à faire, pour se moquer, le dragueur sensuel à qui personne ne résiste dont il avait le secret.

- Que faites vous habillé comme ça en plein milieu de votre bureau ?!

- Pour répondre aux 2 parties de votre question : 1) au cas où ça ne vous paraisse pas clair, je m'entraîne. Car comme on dit, un esprit saint dans un corps saint. Et il paraît, je ne sais pas pour vous, que les femmes « normales » préfèrent les hommes à la silhouette bien entretenue que ceux avec la grosse brioche qui dépasse et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de l'exercice chez moi… et 2) Ici, comme vous l'avez dit, c'est MON bureau et c'est Moi le chef dans MON bureau au cas ou Vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué ! Alors maintenant, comme vous semblez en avoir tellement envie, je vais travailler. Donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de débarrasse le plancher le temps que je me change !

-_Mer biiip pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?! Tout ça parce que sa façon de me reluquer est déstabilisante !_ _J'ai raté mon coup là, pourtant j'avais une super occasion !C'est pas vrai, je devient accro ! Trop tard !_

En effet oui, puisque Riza avait déjà fermé la porte et s'était postée derrière sans mot dire. C'était rare que Roy lui affiche son grade cette façon et elle espérait qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais de cette façon. En plus il avait l'air stressé, elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser faire ses exercices, si elle avait su… Et en plus de ça, elle se sentait vraiment déçue. A cause des ses hurlements, elle venait de rater une chance de voir le beau Roy Mustang en caleçon… Pourquoi lui avait-elle crié dessus, mais pourquoi ?!

_Oh, et puis elle en aurait certainement d'autres, des chances de le voir en caleçon … Si elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal…_


	11. Mme Irma

**Un petit trip comme ça ...**

* * *

- Dites lieutenant, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? 

Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je peux vous dire la bonne aventure ?

Hein ? Vous cherchez à devenir charlatan maintenant, bizarre comme reconversion… Désolé, mais j'aime pas trop ce genre de trucs… Je trouve ça un peu bidon.

Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Je viens d'apprendre à tirer les cartes alors…

Vous avez besoin d'un cobaye en fait, c'est ça ?

Mais non !

Vous voulez connaître mon avenir alors ?

Non pas du tout ! Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais c'est sans importance, asseyez vous.

Et comme d'habitude, je finis par céder…

Roy tira la chaise de Riza pour qu'elle s'asseoir et s'assit lui même en face de la jeune femme. Il commença alors à battre les cartes puis fit couper le tas par son lieutenant. Il distribua les cartes en faisant des tas à tout bout de champ sans que Riza n'y comprenne rien. Au bout des nombreuses manipulations qu'il effectuait comme si de rien était, Roy lui prédit un mariage prochain avec un jeune homme brun entreprenant qui pouvait être un flatteur dangereux (mais à qui peut bien penser Riza ?? XD). Il continua en faisant 4 tas avec les 12 cartes qu'il lui restaient en main tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles par le commun des mortels…

Pour vous, pour la maison, pour ce qui sera, pour la surprise…

Hein ?

Non, rien, je finis juste de vous prédire votre avenir.

Ah…

Donc ! Vous allez rencontrer, à moins que vous ne le connaissiez déjà, un jeune homme entreprenant (aucun sous entendu bien sûr ). Vous allez très certainement vous marier avec lui. Ensuite… Vous allez réussir ce que vous entreprendrez aussi bien du point de vue travail que argent. Vous achèterez, vous ou le brun d'ailleurs un grande maison avec un jardin parfait pour les rendez-vous galants…

D'accord… Mais dites, cette carte, elle veut dire quoi. Vous ne l'avez pas expliqué.

Euh, oui…mais

Quoi, c'est un mauvais présage ?

Nan, c'est pas ça.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle signifie ?

Si, bien sûr mais…

Et bien alors, dites le moi !

Un militaire.

Riza faillit s'étrangler en entendant le mot militaire. Elle ne tarda pas à devenir aussi rouge que Roy.

Un militaire…

Oui, votre jeune homme entreprenant sera sûrement un militaire…

Euh, sinon ?

Et bien c'est tout. J'ai fini. Ah, si. J'ai oublié de vous dire que vous serrez heureuse.

Ah, oui… c'est essentiel.

Oui …

Et pour les enfants ?

Roy qui venait à peine de reprendre sa couleur normale rougit de plus belle.

Les…enfants ?

Oui, j'espère quand même en avoir un jour. Pas vous ?

Si, bien sûr, mais là, c'est à vous de décider du nombre…

Roy et Riza dans leur jardin avec tout plein de bambins qui courent autour…

D'accord.

Le sous lieutenant Breda rentra dans la pièce apparemment pressé de dire quelque chose. Il trouva Roy et Riza aussi rouges qu'un troupeau de pivoines ça se dit pas et alors ?!.Il ne manquait plus à Roy que le turban et le maquillage excessif pour ressembler au 3ème œil devant sa boule de cristal.

Excusez moi, mais un homme demande le lieutenant, un certain Martin.

Faites le rentrer alors, je pourrais peut-être lui tirer les cartes. Et dites Breda, vous n'auriez pas une liste des habitations en vente dans le coin ?

Non, désolé colonel…

Le jeune homme rentra donc dans la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais attachés en queue de cheval étaient si long qu'il reposaient sur sont uniforme. C'était un homme à la silhouette svelte, plutôt grand et bien battit avec des yeux d'un bleu à vous glacer le sang. Ce qui n'altérait aucunement son air à priori sympathique.

Colonel, dit Riza sur un air de confession. Je voudrais vous présenter l'adjudant Martin Smith original le nom de famille… vous trouvez aussi xD. Il a été muté à l'essai sous vos ordres dans la très célèbre équipe du colonel Mustang. Et je souhaitais vous le présenter avant que vous ne le jugiez sans le connaître car je pense qu'il a de l'avenir dans l'armée. Martin, Breda va te faire visiter et te présenter les autres.

Avant de sortir du bureau avec le nouveau, Breda, intrigué, posa une question à Riza :

Dites, lieutenant. Vous faisiez quoi avec le colonel ? aucune connotation perverse bien sûr

Je consultais Mme Irma.

Ah …

Il sortit du bureau étonné. Plus ça allait, plus le lieutenant et le colonel devenaient bizarres. Etait-ce à force de toujours être fourrés ensemble ?… Va savoir.

Roy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était immobile et dépité. Son moral venait de tomber au plus profond de ses chaussettes. Il venait de faire la connaissance d'un jeune homme brun, militaire et qui semblait bien connaître Riza. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, il venait d'être muté sous ses ordres.

Avant de lire l'avenir de son lieutenant, il aurait mieux fait de lire le sien… Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? A lui apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait allait sans doute lui passer sous le nez ?

Riza elle n'ont plus n'avait pas bougé. Elle mit un terme à l'immobilité et le silence qui s'étaient installés en se rapprochant de Roy.

Mme Irma, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Oui, bien sûr… sans la moindre conviction mais en même temps c'est compréhensible…

Jaloux ?

Hein ?!

De Martin ?

Ah, non. Pas du tout !

Un jeune homme brun et entreprenant…

Hm. C'est vos affaires après tout...

Vous pensez que vous ferriez l'affaire ?

Roy fixa Riza le regard empli d'espoir. Son moral semblait soudain être sortit de ses chaussettes et sa confiance en lui l'avait regagné. Il sourit, se tourna vers Riza et déposa sur ses lèvres un rapide baiser avant que celle-ci ne se dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir elle se retourna vers lui en affichant sans retenue un sourire vainqueur.

- Et en fait, Martin est mon cousin et il n'est pas du tout entreprenant avec moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En plus il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. Et pour les enfants, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit combien vous en voudrez…

- Ah ça, l'avenir vous le dira...


	12. You will be

**Voila le petit dernier pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira celui là et je vais essayer d'en écrire d'autres sans attendre trop longtemps pour les taper après...**

* * *

Roy se dirigea vers son lieutenant deux mugs remplis de soupe dans les mains.

Alors lieutenant, cette permanence en compagnie de votre supérieur préféré ?

Ca pourrait être pire…

Pire ?! Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu alors.

Si vous voulez mais vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque. Je disais ça en parlant de l'ambiance…

Ouais, c'est ça va essayes de te rattraper. Mais tu as raison, encore s'il se passait quelque chose. Là, comme tu dis, c'est vraiment mort.

Je sais pas si on fait bien de se tutoyer ici…

C'est moi qui donne les ordres même si l'un de mes imbéciles d'hommes nous surprenait, il n'aurait pas trop intérêt à parler…

Roy fit un petit avec sa main habituellement gantée et un simple coup d'œil suffi à Riza pour comprendre pourquoi Havoc et les autres n'auraient aucun intérêt de se manifester au cas où ils les surprendraient.

Bon, d'accord… Je veux bien mais fais quand même attention, ça serait vraiment bête de se faire avoir pur ça…

Je te rappelle également que nous sommes sensés être seuls ici ce soir…

Ouais, ben si c'est pour passer une soirée à rien faire… Je serai mieux dans mon lit.

Moi aussi…

Hein ?

Moi aussi, je serai bien mieux dans ton lit…

Ils parlaient comme si de rien était et prenaient tout à la légère. Après tout ils étaient seuls de garde…Alors Roy en profitait pour étaler tous ses plus grands fantasmes à haute voix. Ils rirent de bon cœur un instant avant que le silence ne s'installe progressivement. On entendait plus que leurs souffles qui tentaient de refroidir leur soupe encore trop chaude pour être bue. Roy se décida enfin et rompit le silence récemment installé :

Lieutenant.

Hein ?

Tu m'écoutes pas ce soir, on dirait que tu penses à autre chose… Mais bon…

Il lui tendit son mug dans lequel il avait écrit « I love you » avec les vermicelles qu'il avait mis dans leur soupe. Riza sourit.

Roy.

Oui.

Il faut que je te parle…

Elle but une gorgée de soupe et commença à s 'amuser elle aussi avec les vermicelles, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour les petites lettres.

Je t'écoute.

Non, mais je veux dire que je veux te parler sérieusement…

Ben je t'écoute sérieusement alors…

Pourquoi dans des moments comme ça fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse l'imbécile ? Avait-il peur de quelque chose ? En tout cas, Riza y voyait là son seul défaut apparent. Enfin, il essayait très certainement de détendre l'atmosphère et de jouer au gars cool qui ne se soucie de rien… Habituellement ça ne dérangeait pas Riza mais là, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Elle se contenta donc de continuer son petit jeu avec les vermicelles et de changer l'ordre des lettres pour faire un bout de phrase avec puis donna le mug à Roy. Il lut d'abord le mot puis étonné le répéta à haute voix en souriant :

- You will be …

Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui raconter ? Une vague de pensées firent soudain irruption dans la tête de Roy, de la plus plausible à la plus bizarre et compliquée. Riza devint rouge une pivoine et commença à touiller frénétiquement sa soupe jouant encore avec les petites lettres, avala tout ce qui restait dans sa tasse en une gorgée et sortit de la pièce laissant Roy toujours perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle était partie ainsi alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler « sérieusement ».

Sans y accorder plus d'attention il se leva à son tour, pris les deux mugs pour aller les laver. Peut-être que Riza avait fait une rechute dans son obsession pour le travail mais ça lui paraissait étonnant vu comment elle s'était comportée juste avant. Enfin bon…Il aurait tout le loisir de pouvoir la questionner sur le sujet après avoir fait la vaisselle. Il se dirigea donc vers les cuisines du Q.G pour faire la plonge. Il pris d'abord son mug qu'il lava en vitesse appliquant sa vision personnelle du vite fait, bien fait puis passa à celui de Riza. Juste avant de le rincer il s'aperçut qu'il restait encore quelques lettres coincées au fond. Il commença donc à gratter le fond de la tasse sans y porter grande importance, puis réagit une demi seconde plus tard :

Dad …

Il lâcha la mug qui éclata en milles morceaux en percutant le sol, sortit en trombe de la cantine et courut jusqu'à son bureau en hurlant :

Riza !!!

Il manqua de peu de casser la porte ou son pied en donnant un coup dans dedans. Riza s'était assise au bureau de Roy et remplissait tous les dossiers en retard de son cher colonel et ne broncha même pas lorsque celui-ci rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait eu tout le temps d'étudier toutes les réactions possibles de Roy selon plusieurs critères. Il aurait pu par exemple faire cramer le Q.G tout entier ou bien encore finir noyé à la plonge, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas bronché. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part, ce fut qu'il rentre dans la pièce d'un pas assuré et qu'il l'embrasse fougueusement…


	13. La fin du combat

**Ca faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas écrit et hier soir, j'ai eu un p'tit coup s'inspiration en écoutant How to Save a Life de The Fray... ce qui est assez paradoxaal quand je vois ce que j'ai écrit... J'espère que vous aimerez, mais je préviens tout de suite, c'est pas très gai... XD une tite review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir **

* * *

C'était le soir, la nuit venait de tomber sur les rues mal éclairées de Central City et il pleuvait. La pluie battante et glacée s'abattait avec toute sa force sur le corps à présent démuni de tout signe de vie autre que les larmes abondantes qui ruisselaient sur le visage du Lieutenant Hawkeye, se mêlant ainsi à la pluie froide. C'était une de ces journées pourries qui nous semblent toutes plus interminables que les autres, un de ces cauchemars à l'odeur de mort…

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveillerait pas en sursaut dans son lit, trempée de sueur. C'était la fin et elle avait perdu, ou plutôt ils avaient perdu. Roy n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il n'avait par ailleurs jamais fait. Elle avait juste eu le droit de le voir mourir sous ses yeux terrorisés, une expression de sincère regret sur le visage avec un regard qui aurait même réussi troubler la plus pure des femmes. Alors à quoi bon continuer le combat maintenant? Elle était seule contre des ennemis bien plus forts qu'elle… Elle allait mourir, c'était une évidence, mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi?

Le sabre du Généralissime vint percuter son corps puis le transpercer avec une facilité déconcertante, elle eut juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois le corps inerte de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de tomber sur le sol déjà maculé du sang de Roy et de tous ses amis militaires. Elle était la dernière à être tombée, cette fois personne ne pourrait la sauver mais de toute façon elle n'avait plus la force de vivre.


	14. Parce qu'on peut tout oublier sauf Noël

**C'est Noël aujourd'hui et je sentais comme une petite envie d'écrire du Royai aujourd'hui...  
Et qu'as-tu demandé au Papa Noël ? Ben des reviews pardi XD  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et joyeux Noël !!!**

* * *

Du fond de la pièce Roy Mustang observait distraitement la situation. Posté tout seul près de la machine à café, il regardait sans intérêt ses collègues réveillonnant joyeusement. Il n'avait décidément pas le cœur à ça aujourd'hui… Entouré de personnes qui malgré le fait qu'elles travaillaient avec lui il ne connaissait pas plus que ça il se sentait plutôt seul qu'autre chose. Ses subordonnés lui manquaient, Riza en particulier. Même s'il pouvait la croiser de temps en temps c'était différent… Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin chaud soi-disant rempli d'esprit de Noël et poussa un profond soupir: cette année, il fêterait Noël tout seul et ça l'attristait plus que tout. Le souvenir de son précédent Noël vint soudain lui envahir l'esprit.

Il était entouré de toute son équipe, même Havoc était là. Et ils buvaient du champagne atour d'une dinde fumante qui leur faisait frissonner les papilles. Ils avaient réveillonné jusqu'à 1h, 1h30 puis ils étaient tous repartis un à un de chez Roy car ils travaillaient tous le lendemain. A la fin, seule Riza pompette était encore là. Pour une fois Roy avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de la jeune femme mais ne tenta rien, ne voulant pas profiter de son état… Mais Riza en avait décidé autrement et en effet le lendemain matin il se réveilla au côté de la jeune blonde. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il se contenta de lui dire «joyeux Noël.» puis …

Le colonel sentit une présence à côté de lui qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Il resta un instant sans voix lorsqu'il aperçut qu'elle se tenait juste en face de lui, les yeux dépourvus de toute expression:

- Lieutenant, vous… je …

- Je viens juste chercher du champagne.

- Ah… Joyeux Noël alors.

A ce moment, Roy crut apercevoir dans ses yeux une petite lueur de vie, mais déjà le Généralissime était apparu à côté de la jeune femme et regardait Roy avec une expression de supériorité greffée sur le visage:

- Joyeux Noël colonel dit-il sur un ton sarcastique avant de repartir, Riza à sa suite.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait, mais un jour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et plus jamais il ne verrait chez Riza une telle expression, il la délivrerait de toutes ces souffrances qu'elle surmontait pour ses beaux yeux, il en faisait la promesse.


	15. La magie de Noël

**On va dire que j'ai de l'inspiration aujourd'hui, mais n'est-ce pas la magie de Noël ?  
Bonne lecture **

* * *

Aujourd'hui s'annonçait comme étant une journée agréable, en effet, Noël avait même jusqu'au fin fond du QG de Central City une signification particulière. Tout le monde s'offrait des cadeaux dans une ambiance bonne enfant, même les officiers les plus cruels faisaient un geste pour leurs subordonnés ce jour-là. Roy Mustang se dirigeait donc le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à son bureau prenant bien soin de ne pas abimer les cadeaux qu'il comptait offrir à chacun des membres de son équipe, car cela aussi faisait parti de la magie de Noël…

Une fois arrivé, il poussa doucement la porte et ne trouva que Riza debout près de la fenêtre plongée dans ses pensées:

- Et bien vous êtes toute seule aujourd'hui?

- Oui, les autres sont partis en vacances pour les fêtes, vous avez oublié…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tant pis, vous serez la seule à avoir de cadeau aujourd'hui…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Roy farfouilla dans son sac et sortit un paquet soigneusement emballé qu'il tendit à son lieutenant:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien.

- Avant d'ouvrir, je voulais vous dire que je ne savais pas quoi prendre pour vous alors…

- On verra ça après, ouvrez.

Riza ne voulut pas le contredire et défit soigneusement le papier cadeau et resta perplexe un instant:

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vous fait plaisir, mais quand je suis retombé dessus en rangeant mais affaires, ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs alors…

Riza posa le cadre ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une fillette blonde en compagnie d'un jeune garçon brun entrain de jouer aux dames assis dans l'herbe:

- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Alors moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir sourire comme ça.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Roy qui l'étreignait chaleureusement comme un vieil ami… Bien que déjà heureuse de son cadeau, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir plus que ce qu'on lui donnait et se laissa aller dans des bras qui ne se contentaient désormais plus d'étreindre Riza comme un vieux pote qu'on vient de retrouver. Se sentant étrangement bien aussi près de la jeune femme, Roy l'embrassa tendrement. Lui aussi avait eu son cadeau finalement. C'était ça aussi, la magie de Noël.


	16. Dommages collatéraux

**Après quelques mois de vacances, j'ai écrit… un drabble royai XD pendant un cours en plus, c'est vraiment pas sérieux mais bon tant pis.  
Avec une expression donnée par la prof d'anglais alors qu'on allait écouter U2 (si, si je vous jure, on fait des trucs sympa des fois en cours d'anglais) : « Euh, donc oui, ce sont ce qu'on peut appeler les dommages collatéraux. »  
Et je l'ai fini pendant mon devoir d'SVT griffonne une phrase qu'à rien à voir avec son sujet sur son brouillon : « voilà la dernière phrase, maintenant passons à la mitose ! »**

**Après ces quelques informations pas très intéressante sur ma vie… je passe juste un 'tit bonjour à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas pu voir vendredi parce qu'elle faisait le pont avec l'accord de sa mère … TT la vie est trop injuste des fois.**

* * *

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers le réveil qui affichait 3h30. Encore 3 heures de sommeil…

Tout en se retournant, elle comprit la raison de son réveil :

« - Tu t'en vas ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le choix, si jamais on apprenait que je passe la moitié de la nuit ici, tu serais en danger…

- Je suis toujours en danger Roy…

- Riza… Désolé, faut que j'y aille »

Ces mêmes mots qu'il lui répétait à chaque fois lui faisait mal, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui lui montait de ruisseler sur son visage. Certes la situation n'avait jamais été facile entre eux mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui, peu lui importait les dommages collatéraux.


	17. Petit déjeuner du matin

**Premier royai post Japan Expo, je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, mais vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'espère  
Petit réveil avec la gueule de bois**...

* * *

La sensation d'une légère brise sur son visage fit un instant frémir ses narines avant de la réveiller pour de bon, l'esprit dans le vague.  
Elle s'étira de tout son long tout en essayant de reconstruire sa soirée d'hier avec les pièces du puzzle qu'elle avait en sa possession...

La porte-fenêtre était ouverte, donc elle avait ramené quelqu'un... "mais qui ??"  
Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller gentillement prier de partir cette personne, elle eut un léger doute sur la méthode à utiliser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue... "mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ??"

S'habillant à la va-vite, elle enfila la seule chemise à portée de main, en l'occurance celle de celui dont elle était sensée se souvenir et s'aperçut que l'odeur qui émanait du vêtement lui était agréable. La brume qui stagnait au niveau de son cerveau ne s'étant toujours pas fait la male, elle décida que clarifier tout ce qui c'était probablement passé la veille avec ...lui n'était pas une mauvaise idée et avec un grand café juste devant elle si possible.  
Elle sortit donc sur la terrasse encore toute pâteuse et ne put retenir un sourire niait lorsqu'elle aperçut son patron qui mangeait des toasts sur sa terrasse tout en lui servant un café :

- Je t'ai entendue te lever...

- Ah... merci. Euh.. col...Ro...Roy, balbutia-telle tout en jugeant que dans la situation présente utiliser son prénom était sûrement plus approprié.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous...tu pourrais me rappeler à peu près...ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Mais d'abord permets moi de te dire que tu tiens très mal l'alcool...

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle réussit tout de même à baragouiner quelque chose qui resemblait à "je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois" avant de caler de nouveau son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur :

- Bon, alors dis moi, tu veux tous les détails ou j'attends que tu aies bu ton café ?

Elle eut du mal à se retenir de jurer devant le regard évoquateur de Roy, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle se sente triste et faible et qu'en plus elle resente se besoin d'être consolée quand elle se trouvait à proximité de ce type ? Alors évidement arrosez moi tout ça et je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne...  
Détournant le regard sur la tasse de café chaud qu'elle avait devant elle, elle murmura d'une voix morne :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Ca, c'est toi de décider Riza, lui répondit-il tout en trempant un toast au beurre dans le café de la jeune femme avant de le lui tendre.


End file.
